Love Of My Life
by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe
Summary: Instances where Jazmine and Huey realize that the feelings they have for each other might be more than friendly.


**Author's Note- This is just...well, I don't really know what to call this, but whatever. I got bored and this is what happened. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own "The Boondocks"**

* * *

><p><strong>1) L for Lauren Hill<strong>

The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill fills Jazmine's small car and Huey's brow creases in confusion. He wonders when she started listening to Lauryn Hill and when he asks her, she replies with a shrug and an "I've always liked Lauryn Hill." Huey begins to think that maybe Jazmine's been around him for too long because she during their rides she usually forces him to listen to Lady Gaga or Adele or Drake. Then, he realizes that he doesn't really mind.

**2) H for Hangover**

It's the first time Jazmine's ever had more than a sip of champagne on New Years and she's mentally cursing Cindy for plying her with drinks at Chris' party the night before because she has what she thinks is the worst headache ever. When Huey sits next to her against the tall oak tree looking well-rested and clear-headed, she asks if she did anything embarassing at the party last night, because he didn't drink and he should remember. Huey decides to say no, thinking about how Jazmine had pulled him out of the noisy house for 'privacy'- there was a group of freshman girls a few feet away trying hard to make it seem like they weren't listening to their conversation and failing miserably- and proceeded to tell him that she thought he was cute, no, fine, and that she loved him more than a friend should. Jazmine already has a boyfriend, James, and Huey figures that it was the alcohol talking anyway.

**3) I for Ice Cream**

When Jazmine breaks up with James for the third time, she come to Huey's doorstep, shoulders shaking, eyes rimmed red and blotchy faced. Huey wants to go and find James and knock the fuck out of him because anyone who hurts Jazmine this much deserves it. But he restrains himself, something that takes too much effort, and leads her to the sofa in the living room. He then goes into the kitchen, opens the refrigerator, and brings out the Ben & Jerry's that Grandad just bought. Huey promises to himself that he'll make a run to the supermarket later for Grandad's ice cream so that he won't have to hear the old man's mouth prattling on and on about how 'these goddamn kids is always eatin' up everything in my house!' and grabs a spoon. He's long since discovered that Ben & Jerry's is the cure for whatever ails Jazmine. Plopping down next to the still crying girl, Huey hands over the objects in his hands and pepares himself to be the proverbial shoulder that Jazmine will no doubt cry on all night. He doesn't really enjoy listening to her go on and on and on about some punk ass nigga she shouldn't have even been with in the first place, but it's whatever. Jazmine is his best friend, after all.

**4) J for Jealousy**

They're at their junior prom when it happens. Jazmine glances over towards the punch bowl on the other side of the gym and completely stills, ignoring the look of concern on Will's, a quarterback that had been after Jazmine since September, face. She watches as some girl, who she recognizes from her U.S History class, who Jazmine wants to think is ugly, but is very pretty if she's being honest, giggles at something that Huey says, laying her hand on his arm as she does so. It makes Jazmine roll her eyes because one, Jazmine has been his friend for years and he's never been the funny type and two, why is she touching him like that? Jazmine eventually turns away, going back to dancing with Will while chanting silently, in her head, "I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous."

**5) C for Community Service**

It's the summer before senior year, junior year for Riley, when the whole gang- Huey, Jazmine, Cindy, Riley and Caesar- get community service for breaking into the old, abandoned warehouse near the lake. They end up blaming Riley for getting them into this whole mess because it was his dumbass idea, nevermind the fact that the others were dumbasses for actually doing it. It's their third day of wearing ugly orange jumpers and painting over graffiti that Riley swears he could have done better, when Huey hears it. It makes his ears tingle and his fingers twitch and he wants to hear it again because it sounds so fucking nice. He glances to his left and realizes that it's Jazmine laughing. It's light and airy and sunny and, even though he's heard it about a billion times before this time he has the urge to smile. But Huey doesn't really smile, ever, he just does this little half assed thing where only one corner of his mouth raises lazily. Plus, if he did smile it would raise quite a bit of suspicion, and questions, amongst his nosy ass friends. So, Huey settles for doing nothing, but he's secretly hoping that Caesar and Cindy keep the derogatory jokes coming if only it means he gets to hear that sound once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that. Maybe I can sort of...expound on one of these thingies and make it a proper one shot if you guys want. Just tell me which one you liked, okay? Cool. Drop me a review, please, and enjoy your holiday. Peace.<strong>


End file.
